


🎄 3 Times Kensei Did as Shuhei Requested for Christmas Prep 🎄

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Getting ready for the holidays, Happy, M/M, Mentions of Mashiro - Freeform, One Shot, Sweet, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Shuhei has gifts to make, gingerbread to bake, and gifts to wrap. Sometimes he just needs a helping hand from his Captain!
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 10





	🎄 3 Times Kensei Did as Shuhei Requested for Christmas Prep 🎄

**~1~**  
  
  
“And just how does standing like this help you?” Kensei growled under his breath, struggling with the bizarre standing position he was locked in. When Shuhei said he needed someone to help him model a new shihakushō he was sewing on his own, he hadn’t expected holding his arms out for hours on end and looking like a living human scarecrow. Humiliating really if anyone, especially Mashiro caught him in this state of helplessness.  
  
“Please hold still Captain.” Shuhei hummed, the sound muffled a tad due to the pins the lieutenant balanced between his teeth as he attempted to re-adjust the hem of the sleeve. This was meant to be a gift to Kensei, info that Hisagi had made sure to leave out. That would be information given on a later, well celebrated date.   
  
Hissing louder than needed to alert Shuhei that he’d just pricked him with the needle, Kensei’s glared daggers for eyes met Hisagi’s apologetic ones. But of course the best response the Captain got was a pat to his back, silently telling him to straighten up. Easy for Shuhei to demand when he was neatly seated on a stool.  
  
Oh this brat was so damn lucky he loved him.  
  
“Almost done sir.”  
  
“Good, because I swear Shu I’m really starting to feel my age here. My back is gonna give out.” Kensei groaned, aching already to crack his knuckles, anything to distract or relieve some of the discomforts he had the displeasure of experiencing.  
  
‘ _Should I get him a cane instead? Like the former Head Captain’s?’_ Shuhei immediately thought, but decided on not voicing that idea. Mentioning it would for sure create suspicion on why he was sewing this in the first place. And also get him more paperwork to do in the office.  
  
“Alright, this is good enough for now.” Shuhei stood up from his stool and helped a disgruntled Captain from out of the binding fabric. From the looks of it, Kensei was just happy enough to get out of the shihakushō to register the veiled hint of future continuation. The moment he did catch on, Shuhei was already making his way out of the room.  
  
“WAIT, FOR NOW?!?”  
  
Shuhei bit the inside of his cheek to prevent smiling and quickened his step, bowing his head slightly when he walked past another soul reaper of the ninth. Hopefully, his Captain’s reluctance would all be forgotten when Christmas came.  
  
 **  
****~2~**  
  
  
“Next we need 4 cups of flour.” Shuhei uttered, not paying attention to his Captain in the background, looking flabbergasted on how to deal with the butter. You think with some of the cooking experience the visored had while hiding in the World of the Living he’d have more experience with being in a kitchen setting but of course Kensei’s excuses were always, “Baking is for stingy assholes.”  
  
The first and only time Shuhei had made the mistake of asking for some clarification on that charged comment, Kensei had rambled on and on. _“Cooking is all about tossing some shit in here and there. I don’t have to measure to cook some damn good meat! With baking you gotta measure. No one has time for that!”_ _  
__  
__“Well, sir Akon is rather good at baking and-”_ _  
__  
__“He’s a damn scientist. Course he likes all the ratios in baking. Next you’re gonna tell me he likes math.”_ _  
__  
__“Well, yes-"_ _  
__  
__“Please for the love of god don’t even.”_ _  
__  
_The memory wasn’t worth forgetting, but also not worth bringing up again. Would probably cause more trouble than good. He loved the man, but kami he sometimes complained too often. “Have you melted the butter yet?” Glancing over his shoulder and pulling his attention away from the recipe in hand, Shuhei answered the question himself.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then please get started on it.” Shuhei sighed, wanting so badly to rub at his temples. While There were advantages to cooking with his Captain instead of his fellow Lieutenant Mashiro, it still didn’t change the fact that cooking with them was like cooking with a kid. “Put it in the saucepan over gentle heat.” He shared the instructions before Kensei would demand them.  
  
With a clang here and there the Captain finally came over with the pot in hand, and thankfully melted butter in it. Shame that he’s melted it for too long and the butter had started to break up, but well….at least Kensei was going along with his request and trying to help him bake the gingerbread.  
  
“Now we need the spices.”  
  
  
 **~3~  
**  
  
“Hold the tape please. Oh, and the scissors.” Shuhei quietly asked, more distracted by the Christmas music he had playing on route on his music player. His love of music definitely hadn’t died in the time he’d started taking guitar lessons from Chad. Shame that Kensei couldn’t get into the music as much as he could though.  
  
Taking some tape from Kensei’s outstretched arm, Shuhei pinned a bit of gift wrapping that was sticking up back down. There, it looked perfect. It just needed a bow which he’d tasked his Captain with.  
  
Glancing up, from the looks of it his lover was failing horribly. Time to step in it seemed.  
  
“Captain, allow me.” Shuhei leaned over to the table and silenced any complaints the visord might have with a lighthearted kiss to the lips. “I will take over the bow making if you finish wrapping the rest of the gifts.”  
  
Kensei looked hesitant since delicately wrapping wasn't his strong suit, but finally, he nodded and held out his hand. “Alright, hand those gifts over then. I’ll wrap them up, just you watch.”  
  
“Avoid ripping the wrapping paper and neatly folding it, as well as-” Shuhei didn’t even mean to, but he started rambling on suggestions, though more like orders to his Captain. Handing the gifts over, Hisagi found himself suddenly as the target of a snicker.  
  
“Just shut it Shu. I got this.”  
  
“Yes, I understand that sir but as I was saying-”  
  
“Oi, put a little bit of faith in me kid.” Kensei huffed, placing the first gift right in the middle and started tracing where he needed to cut. He totally wasn’t grinning at the earlier commentary. Not one bit. 


End file.
